Hibiki Shikyoin
is the main antagonist who debuts in the second season of PriPara. Hibiki is a first year in high school and the grandchild of one of Paprika Private Academy's chairman investors. Her alter ego in PriPara is the , who makes her first appearance in Episode 57 stealing Dressing Flower's PriTickets. Her preferred brand is Brilliant Prince. Personality At first glance Hibiki comes off as a kind and charming individual who's also fairly humble, however it's soon revealed that's not entirely the case. In reality, she is cunning and manipulative, seeming to have no problem using others for her own agenda. If something doesn't go her way, she has no problem throwing whoever was involved away as shown with her reaction to Fuwari rejecting her initial princess invitation having found friends she wants to be with. She also appears to have no problem taking matters in her own hands, as shown when she was willing to steal Dressing Flower's DreTickets. Many of Hibiki's mannerisms are very similar to that of Gloria's before she changed for the better, such as appearing to disregard things like friendship as meaningless and the willingness to go extremes for their goals. Hibiki is fixated on finding the "Best Princess" for reasons that are currently unknown. She believes that not everyone can be an idol, which, given the nature of series, makes her appear nihilistic and cynical. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. Hibiki hates sentence-enders, and whenever hears one, she freaks out. Appearance Hibiki is a fair skinned young woman with sharp, long-eyelashed, lime-green eyes. Hibiki has short, silver hair worn in a boys cut that frames the face. The bangs are long spikes that slope to the side. Her voice is much like a male voice. As a child, her hair was much longer and were in curly locks. She retained her boyish voice, except it was a bit higher. Significant Coords * Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord - Every time she Cyalume Changes (Episode 73 - Episode 114) and her Casual Coord (Episode 50 - Episode 73) * Military Look Coord - Her Casual Coord (Episode 73 - Present) * Thieving Genius Coord - The coord she used to steal the other team's coords. * Super Cyalume Hibiki Coord - Her Super Cyalume Coord. * PriPari of Flowers Rouge Coord - Tricolore Unit Coord Etymology * can be split up into three parts. , means purple, keeping up with the S2 main characters' color theme. means capital city and means institution. * means to echo or resound, representing the sense of hearing. Trivia *Hibiki is the first main character to be intitially a antagonist until he becomes a main protagonist because of his love for PriPara **However he is technically the 2nd main antagonist in the entire series. The first would be Gloria. *Hibiki is the first known celebrity type Idol. *Hibiki is the second oldest out of the main characters. *Hibiki is the second character in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to be named "Hibiki". *Hibiki's silhouette can be seen in Dream Parade alongside Fuwari and Ajimi (and temporarily Faruru). *He was named , having won the "Mr. Universe World Prince of the Year" tournament. *He was looking for idols who fit his ideals in order to create her own Dream Team. In the end, he chose Faruru, Sophie, Shion, Mikan, and himself, represented as figurines on a model of the Dream Theater. *Hibiki was revealed to be born a girl in Episode 73. He does this clevarly, to avoid arrest by Meganii Akai **He continues to be referred to by Masuline Honorifics after this event. *He is the first character to use a Cyalume Coord for a debut live. *He is the first character to have a Cyalume Coord as his first casual coord. *He is the first character to make a Cyalume Fairy change outside the Dream Theater. *As of episode 74, her rank in PriPara is "Charismatic Idol," the fourth level of the Top Idol Class. *Hibiki's birthday falls on March 27th. **His Zodiac sign is Aries. **His birthday fell on Easter 2016. *He replaced Meganii Akai in off voice in Episode 78. *He is afraid of Ajimi because of her erratic personality, which resulted in him cutting his hair into a boy's cut to look boyish enough to not be recognized as a 'girl' by Ajimi or anyone else. **As a result, he's one of the characters to show the most fearful expressions so far. *He used to be called "Kuru Kuru-chan" by Ajimi. *As of Episode 84, Hibiki's back story was explained by Ajimi. *Hibiki explains to Faruru that he wants to become a Vocal Doll in Episode 84. *He is the second main character not to wear a Paprika Private Academy uniform. *In Episode 89, Hibiki did his first proper Cyalume Change. *Hibiki in the game is the only one available to do Platinum Airy. *Originally, before his designs were complete Hibiki had a red and gold color scheme and longer hair. *He is the only Unit leader to receive her Super Cyalume Coord last. *It can be assumed that Hibiki considers Chiri a genius or prodigy. In episode 134, a figure of Chiri can be seen in a box labeled tensai, meaning genius or prodigy. Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S2 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Paprika Private Academy High School Student Category:Celeb Idol Category:Male Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:Tricolore Member